Frozen
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT What if Jack was present during the events of Frozen? Implied Jelsa


_**I swear, in A LOT of games with Elsa, there are pictures of Jack somewhere with her or he's ACTUALLY THERE.**_

 _ **Even game developers ship Jelsa; Disney, Dreamworks, you know what to do.**_

* * *

Jack watched in amazement as the Ice Queen created a whole castle made of ice without even knowing how to properly use her powers. Sure, he was a _little_ annoyed because when he first got his powers he...screwed up, badly. But as he watched her; his annoyance faded.

He flew closer to the castle, making sure to stay out of sight. The people in Arendelle saw him more as a legend than a myth; everybody believed in him. And as much as he loved the attention, he didn't want her to see him _just yet._

Elsa stood in the middle of her castle, smiling as she looked at everything she created. Maybe, just _maybe_ her powers weren't so bad; if she could create something this beautiful, her powers didn't have to be used for harm.

The Queen went to explore the castle and walked up the stairs, not paying attention to a missing step. Before she could fall though, a breeze flew past her and she watched in surprise as the hole filled with ice; creating a new step.

She knew for a fact that _she_ hadn't done that.

"Watch your steps, your majesty."

Elsa jumped and looked up, freezing when she saw him flying across the ceiling.

Jack smiled stood next to her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked playfully.

She snapped out of it and glared at him, taking a cautious step back. Her parents' warning of _stranger danger_ coming back, despite her not being a child anymore. "And you are?"

He smirked. "You _may_ have heard of me. Jack Frost, Guardian of Winter and Fun."

She blinked. "You're joking."

"Nope," he shook his head. He twirled his staff in front of her face, dropping small snowflakes on her nose. "Heard of anyone else that can do that?"

Elsa took another step back and brushed the snowflakes off her face. He was standing _way_ to close for comfort.

"You're just a legend."

He tilted his head. "You don't really believe that," he sang. "If you did; you wouldn't have been able to see me."

The Queen ignored him and continued walking up the stairs. "I appreciate the help; but you can leave now."

Jack flew towards her and continued floating beside her as she walked. "Don't be so _cold,_ I'm just a friend," he grinned when she rolled her eyes at the pun, his smile widening even more when she stopped walking and thought about his words.

"Shouldn't you be doing your job somewhere else?" She asked, genuinely curious.

He shook his head. "No, it isn't winter in most places. Besides; I know when I'm needed," he looked up at the moon, as if he was expecting something from it.

Elsa frowned. "Why did you-"

"No reason," he cut in, glancing at the moon again before looking away. "Let's just say the moon and I are...old friends."

This did nothing to help the Queen's confusion, she didn't comment on it though and decided to change the subject. "You _really_ aren't going to leave me alone, are you?"

He grinned. "You're finally starting to understand. How about this, I'll leave you alone the moment I see a _permanent_ smile on your face."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, deal. I'd like to see you try."

He shrugged. "I don't have to, I'm already making progress." He said, motioning towards the smile on her face. "You're really beautiful when you smile; you should do it more."

Elsa blushed.

* * *

The two had been spending lots of time with each other, and she was sad to hear that he had to leave for a week or two because the rest of the Guardians called for help.

If she was honest with herself; she was afraid she would slip back into how she was before without him there to break her out of her shell.

But she could do it, she was a grown woman, she didn't need him to stay calm. Nothing could happen in those two weeks that would make her destroy everything she build.

She was wrong.

Elsa's heart ached when Anna visited her a few days later and told her what had happened, but when Kristoff and Olaf made their appearance, she just...panicked.

She honestly had no idea what she was doing, maybe she just needed to be alone; everything went well when she was.

And when Hans came for her; everything just got worse.

The last thing on her mind before she blacked out was _Anna._

* * *

Elsa sat in her cell, her panic growing the longer she stayed in there. She looked at the stone walls and could only see the picture the trolls showed her when she was younger; her destroying the kingdom.

She needed to get out.

Her blue eyes landed on the chains and her mind was already thinking of a plan. Ice broke easily, didn't it?

Her lips twitched up when frost covered the chains and it broke into pieces easily, clattering on the floor and breaking into even smaller pieces.

Elsa focused on the wall, she could do this.

The wall froze, and Elsa only had to throw a rock at it before it shattered like glass.

-mini linebreak-

She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to _get away._ The Queen mentally apologized to Jack and Anna for all of this, but it was for the best.

"Queen Elsa!"

She froze and turned to see Hans, she knew that she didn't have the right to ask him to do something for her, but she still did it anyway. "Take care of Anna for me!"

"She's dead."

From that point on, Elsa stopped listening.

She could still faintly hear what he was saying, but she couldn't focus on it. Her heart shattered into pieces and her legs gave out.

Anna, her baby sister, was dead.

Because of her.

Jack flew closer to the scene and froze when he saw what was happening. Hans had his sword raised and was walking closer to Elsa, but before the Guardian could do something; Anna had jumped in between them, freezing completely _just_ as the sword hit her.

Hans flew back from the impact, and Jack could feel the wind pushing him back too, but he stayed where he was.

"Oh no," he breathed, flying towards them.

Jack landed on the ground and ignored the _very_ confused Kristoff next to him; instead, he stepped closer to Elsa. He stopped when he saw Anna start to defrost and smiled when she started to move again.

The Winter Guardian leaned on his staff and watched the two sisters interact with a smile, his smile widening when Elsa actually laughed.

She was _happy._

"Looks like you don't need me to smile."

Elsa tensed and pulled away from her sister, rushing to hug the Guardian and surprising everyone- even herself -by doing so.

Jack just smiled and hugged her back. "Told you I'd be back."

"Shut up," she muttered.

Anna glanced at Kristoff, Sven and Olaf in confusion before stepping closer to the couple. "Elsa? Who's this?"

She was surprised to see her older sister hastily pull away from the man as her face turned a dark shade of red. "Are you...blushing?"

This just made the Queen blush even more and she quickly hid her face in her hands.

Jack decided this was the perfect moment to step in. "Jack Frost, at your service," he curtsied and grinned when Elsa laughed.

Anna frowned, the name seemed familiar, but that couldn't be possible...right?

But then again; her sister could create ice out of nothing.

"The one from mom's stories," Elsa confirmed.

The Princess blinked, well, now she had seen _everything._

* * *

 ** _Oh Gods, that was a crappy ending..._**


End file.
